


【授权翻译/Mylock】John's War

by Shadow_Yanice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/pseuds/Shadow_Yanice
Summary: 一步错步步错，最后John才发现自己原来已经全盘皆输。





	【授权翻译/Mylock】John's War

**Author's Note:**

John正准备去往贝克街。今天，他的交班提前结束了，自从他开始工作后，这是非常罕见的情况，于是他决定跑去找他的朋友Sherlock Holmes。离这位世界上独一无二的咨询侦探的死而复生才过去了几个月，但John觉得就仿佛过了一个世纪。他们就如以前那样，帮苏格兰场破案，追逐，杀戮，现在经历的所有事情和以前相差无几。当然，随着时间的推移，很多事情都发生了变化，John越来越不常去贝克街，和他已经订了婚的妻子呆在一起，而且他发现，Sherlock在“死而复生”后也变了许多。不是外表上的，但是具体哪里变了，John也说不上来。而他给自己的借口是因为Sherlock在并没有死的这件事情上欺骗了他，让他觉得自己备受伤害。

John总感觉他们之间有什么不对经的地方。在餐厅发生的那件事之后（楼主注：S03E01，John向Mary求婚的那一段），他们之间似乎开始有了隔阂。当然，几天后，John自己冲到了贝克街，一把抓住Sherlock的衣服让他跪在地板上，又给了他一拳。当然，他向那位吃惊的侦探保证他已经原谅了他，因为Sherlock创造了一个奇迹——Sherlock回到了他的身边。他还是以前的他，这就是他一直喜欢他的原因：从来不会墨守成规，自大，在做推理和演绎这种天赋上有着难以置信的吸引力，啊还有，他是个混**蛋。

然而，有时候考虑未来即将发生的事情并不会让John好过，因此他现在正在把这些想法从大脑中驱逐出去，他试图告诉自己应该去接纳自己的新生活，因为他即将有一个新的家庭，里面会有他的妻子和孩子。

而此时，Dr. Watson打算急忙赶到他的朋友的住处，因为他总感觉这场婚礼有什么不太对劲的地方（楼主注：该文不与S03E02中婚礼上出现的案件衔接），而他有必要把这种令人不安的感觉告诉他的伴郎Sherlock。

John打了一辆出租车过去贝克街。这么长时间以来，他一直想知道在Sherlock消失的这几个月里，他到底经历了什么。然而他也知道，他们在伦敦不同的地方日日夜夜为了各种奇案奔波，然后回到家里，喝着热咖啡，谈论着案件的那些美好的日子已经不复存在了。

Sherlock“自杀”后，John不愿意在221B继续住下去了，因为那里的一切都让他会回想起Sherlock，让他无比揪心。于是他搬出了贝克街，租了一间离他工作的医院并不远的公寓住了下来。

几个月后，他遇到了Mary，她温暖了他破碎的灵魂，而他便逐渐燃起了对未来幸福婚姻的美好希望和向往。再过一个月，他就要成为一个有家的人了。但是就在这时，Sherlock居然重新出现了。John费了很大的力气和毅力才不让自己好不容易平静下来的生活被打破。

但还有一件事让John根本不愿想起，因为他觉得这能够瞒过自己最真实的想法。  
他到底在害怕什么?  
那就是对Sherlock的感情。他对Sherlock的那种特殊的感觉，从他们相识之初就开始出现了，而且发展得十分迅速，John感到害怕，但这种感情并没有因为恐惧而消失。

是的，他们俩都已经习惯了Mary的存在，但是当每次看到Sherlock时，那种温暖和激动的感觉依然会让这位前军医感到无比开心。当他们三个在一起的时候，John每次看到Sherlock，都尽量表现出自己毫不在意的样子。是的，婚礼即将到来了，但是John发现每次当Sherlock望向他的时候，他都能沉溺在他的眼神中，被他的眼眸迷得神魂颠倒。

到了熟悉的门口，出租车停了下来。John下车后像往常一样看了一眼二楼的窗户，便走上前去敲了敲门。Mrs. Hudson打开门热情地迎接了他，而他也热情地抱了一下她。他们走进走廊。当他准备上楼时，Mrs. Hudson拉住了他的袖子，把他带到小厨房里的桌子边。John有些不明所以，但是仍然还是向她要了一杯茶。

“John，我很高兴又再次在221B见到你了，”Mrs. Hudson一边说着一边把John从前最爱吃的饼干推到了John的面前。  
“Mrs. Hudson，我们昨天才见面，你怎么突然这么说？”John边说边把杯子放下。  
“John你没发现吗？Sherlock回来之后完全变了一个人似的，我觉得是不是他过去那几个月经历的事情对他影响太大了，比如说他以前的‘死亡’，还有你的婚礼。”不知怎的，Mrs. Hudson突然难过起来了。  
其实John对现在的状况根本一无所知。  
这时候二楼突然传来了悠扬的音乐声，听起来像是华尔兹。John对音乐方面并不算很了解，但他的的确确觉得这旋律十分优美。  
“他又开始了？你知道的。”John指了指楼上。（楼主注：意思是John很好奇Sherlock又因为什么事情心情不好而开始拉小提琴了。）  
Mrs. Hudson吓了一跳，向他摆了摆手。

“你究竟在想些什么？”她大叫着，将双手交叉放在胸前，“John，他就是突然变成这样了，你没看出来吗？”  
她朝窗外看去，令John吃惊的是，她轻笑着，但是显得十分心不在焉。  
“他变得更有人情味了。”她低声说，然后突然转过头来，指着桌上一个插着蓝色小花的花瓶。  
“在你的印象里，Sherlock什么时候送过花呢？”  
John望着那束花，皱了皱眉——在他的印象中，Sherlock不像是这样的人。  
“John，这就是我想要跟你说的，跟两年前比他变了很多，而且是很彻底的变化。”她拍了拍John的手说道。  
“我想我还是上楼去看看吧。”John心不在焉地说——他完全没在意Mrs. Hudson说的内容，而她听了后只是摇了摇头，没再说话。

在谢过Mrs. Hudson的茶后，John若有所思地走上楼梯。音乐声离他越来越近，他走到门口，看到了他这一辈子都以为自己不会看到的情景。  
那种场景不应该出现在梦里，更加不应该出现在现实的场景中。  
在屋子的中央，两个人在透过窗子射进屋内的阳光下跳着华尔兹。如果说John第一眼就能辨认出Sherlock是因为他那标志性的黑色卷发的话，那么另一个人就被侦探宽阔的肩膀遮住了。另外一个人的一只手搂住了他的腰，另外一只手则被Sherlock紧紧握在了自己的手里。在房间里，他们随着音乐声响起，互相向对方鞠躬并起舞，露出了温柔的笑容。在他们跳舞时，一只苍白的手时而会高举到对方肩胛，这个动作挤压着另外一人身上不菲的衬衫，为了让两人之间动作更加流畅，那位咨询侦探不得不把头往后微微仰了仰，那一头黑色的卷发几乎就要碰到他自己的肩膀了。

John看着他们的身影，尽量在不引起他们注意的情况下，退回到黑暗的走廊里，但是此时他发现他背对着楼梯上的栏杆，动弹不得。  
他只能站在那里，吃惊地看着眼前发生的一切。  
他完全没想到，Sherlock会有一天和另外一个男人一起跳舞，更要命的是他看起来感到十分满足。  
此时John心中充满了怨恨和嫉妒。

他把眼睛闭上，希望这只是他凭借想象而在脑海中虚构出来的一个场景，但睁开眼睛后，他意识到此时此刻发生的一切都是真实的。  
他们继续跳着，互相依偎着对方，而他们之间的距离也越来越近，Sherlock甚至用柔和而低沉的声音笑了出来。  
John忍着心中的苦涩，用手捂住眼睛。他不愿意接受这样的事实，在他的朋友的生活中，出现了另一个人，就是那个要代替John去陪伴Sherlock的人。  
当John沉浸在自己的痛苦和失落中时，音乐停止了，但是他们俩没有注意到而是继续欢快地跳着华尔兹。他们的谈话声太小了而无法听清，John感觉自己仿佛也融入了公寓的嘈杂声中。  
正当John想趁他们不注意下楼的时候，楼梯发出的嘎吱声出卖了他的存在。  
正在跳舞的两人停下了脚步，Sherlock此时转过身来看到了John.

John此时感到自己的心突然被掏空了，因为他从未见过Sherlock的脸上露出这样的表情。湛蓝的眸子里闪过幸福和快乐的光芒很好地说明了他的朋友的情况——Sherlock Holmes恋爱了。John透过他苍白的粉红色脸颊，紧咬的嘴唇和脸上的傻笑发现了这个端倪。  
“John你来了，我们在这学华尔兹呢。”侦探平静地说。  
和Sherlock共舞的人此时背对着他们站在阳光下，面对着窗户——John感觉这个身影有点熟悉，却又想不起在哪见到过他。

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，向John走过去然后靠在了门口上问道：  
“发生什么了事情，John？你看起来脸色好像有点不太好，是Mary出了什么事吗？难道说她怀孕了？”Sherlock声音中透露出的愉快和他脸上的微笑完全不相符，与其说是关心，看起来更像是用他通常使用的演绎法来嘲弄对方。  
“亲爱的弟弟，我想他只是对他刚刚所见到的场景感到震惊而已。”那个人低头看了一下表之后转过身来，“他在这看了整整15分钟呢。”  
John看着那张脸，全身就像被冻住了一样，无法动弹和思考。  
他想过千千万万个可能和Sherlock在一起的人，但绝对不是他。  
Mycroft Holmes站在他的面前，这个人是Sherlock口中所讨厌的“arch-enemy”，同时也是整天和Sherlock拌嘴的Holmes家兄长。

John清了清嗓子，走进房间，看着两兄弟。  
两人眼中都流露出一丝疯狂，而这还伴随着浅粉色的颧骨和脸上幸福的神情。  
John并不想去相信刚刚发生的事情，但结果就在眼前。  
“我就先不打扰你们俩叙旧了，我还有要事在身就先走了，如果你们不介意的话。”Mycroft拿起那把从不离身的小黑伞后转了一下伞尖，在经过Sherlock的身旁时对他俩说道。  
“Sherlock你还在想婚礼这事？不错嘛。啊对了，我相信你们在婚礼上都会很开心的。”Mycroft在他们俩脸上来回扫视了一遍之后说道，这句话让Sherlock突然脸红了起来，随即他便摇了摇头来掩饰自己发烫的脸颊。  
“John，祝你们俩今天聊得开心。”大英政府在出门前向John挥了挥手。

而这时Sherlock一跃而起，来到窗前推开窗帘，微笑着看着他的哥哥上了那辆小黑车。但当他最终转向他的朋友时，他的眼睛还是向两年前那样如金属般锐利，冰冷的表情和完美的嘴唇诠释了他此刻的心情。  
“John，是什么风把你吹来了?”他问道，然后走向乐谱架，对乐谱进行修改。  
“所以Sherlock，刚刚那是什么情况？”John再也忍不住了，努力掩饰着自己声音里的失落和难过问道。  
Sherlock抬起头，严肃地看着他。  
“John你看到了什么?”他马上问道。  
“呃，你和你的哥哥，在这里……”他结结巴巴地说道。  
“跳舞，所以呢？”Sherlock继续看着他。

“是的，但是你在调情！你应该从镜子里看看你刚刚的样子，你就像……”John勃然大怒，但是他不敢说出自己认为Sherlock恋爱的这个想法。  
“John，你永远都是这样，你不会看到一件事情最主要的那一面。”Sherlock在他的乐谱上加了一笔后，又继续用铅笔轻轻敲了他的嘴唇。  
“Sherlock，看来你和你哥哥已经不会再发生任何争吵了啊。”John企图想要把这件事情变成一个玩笑，但是Sherlock显然不想让他开自己哥哥的玩笑。  
“够了John, 我和我哥哥之间的争吵都是私事，其他人不应该干涉。所以你来这里是想谈些什么？如果没事的话我想我还有别的要紧的事情要做。Sherlock冷冷地回答道（楼主Os：啊哈小夏护哥了~），然后把本子合上并放进了一个文件袋里。  
John叹了口气，开始和Sherlock说起婚礼的一些流程变动，Sherlock听了之后只是默默记了下来，什么也没说便回到了自己的房间里。

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

John回想到前一段时间，他一直希望Sherlock可以给他解释，告诉他到底发生了什么，但是很明显Sherlock并不打算为此而辩解。这使得John感到既生气又失落，他无法解释他朋友的行为，一开始John以为他是为了在餐厅发生的那件事情而生气，又或者说是因为他的朋友在自己的死亡这件事情上欺骗了他而生气，但是这都不应该成为他们俩现在所处的这种情况的导火线。  
毫无疑问，Mycroft就是策划了这起闹剧的幕后指导者，虽然说他之前的确看起来十分专业，让自己看起来像是一个痛失幼弟的可怜的好兄长。但直到现在John才明白这一点——Mycroft在墓地面对着Sherlock的墓碑根本无动于衷，也没有表现出任何痛苦。John甚至还记得，有好几次他注意到Mycroft接到短信时脸上露出了笑容。

真见鬼!

他们两兄弟根本不会考虑别人的感受，他们都是一样的冷漠，永远都是那样，只会扫平他们前进的道路上阻碍他们的那些人和事。  
但是他们一起跳华尔兹是什么鬼？难道是这位咨询侦探的什么小把戏或者是实验？或者会不会是Sherlock为了让自己的哥哥给他一些进出政府部门的特权或者是为了一些案件套出某些必要的情报呢？  
如果真的是这些理由的话，Sherlock这么做是情有可原的。  
John这时候真的感到了一种无力感，使他不知所措。  
毕竟他刚刚所看到的情景让他十分难受和压抑。  
John这是转过身来看着自己以前和Sherlock住过的地方，才意识到有些变化真的已经悄然发生了。虽然所有的事情看起来就和以往一样，但是那种对他强烈的陌生感和排斥感却一刻都没有消失。

这种感觉就像这间公寓仿佛想要把他赶出这里，因为他有了Mary，背叛了他和Sherlock在一起的那些日子，而他不会再次被他的朋友接纳。  
想到这，John便轻轻地走下楼梯，不再指望Sherlock会给他任何解释了。  
他已经意识到他们之间的关系已经发生了变化，本质性的那种。  
当然，他也意识到Mycroft似乎也变了，而即将到来的这场婚礼，以及这些年来没有Sherlock的日子，还有很多事情都留下了不可磨灭的印记。  
John叹了口气，举手叫了出租车准备回去了。  
也许所有的事情在婚礼上就能变得逐渐明朗了，但是Sherlock是他的伴郎，John在想也许自己的结论是错的（楼主注：此处指的是他以前一直认为Sherlock也会对他抱有同样的感情），他从前所坚信的那种结局可能只不过是他自己长期以来的一厢情愿和病态般的爱恋的结晶罢了。

现在剩下的就是等待，他在等Sherlock的解释。  
之后，John又去了几次贝克街，可是Sherlock经常不在家，或者总是很忙，在面对John的问题时，他回答得十分简洁而谨慎，这就清楚地表明了他对这些谈话或者是问题毫无兴趣。  
John很生气，因为他完全猜不到Sherlock这样做的原因。但是，每当Mycroft出现在门口时，他的朋友所表现出来的样子就大相径庭了。从内心到眼神，那种温暖的光芒就笼罩着他，而其他周围的一切都会在他们的对视中黯然失色。  
从外表上看，Sherlock完全没有任何变化，如往日一样总是会露出刻薄的微笑，但是这并不妨碍兄弟俩在见到对方时都会努力压抑住自己想要抱住对方的愿望。  
但是John发现，如果当他转过身去或者是不把注意力放在兄弟俩身上的话，他很容易就能注意到他们在和彼此对视时眼里的那种无法被人忽视的怪异的光芒，这种感觉就像他是一个局外人那样。每当这个时候，John就只好轻咳一下以提示他们自己的存在。（楼主Os：这篇文章会略略在心理上有点虐John，所以华生粉别打我也别打原作者orz）

每一天John来到贝克街时，他都能听到Sherlock在拉一些自己从未听过的小提琴曲，他知道自己的朋友是在为婚礼上的演奏做准备。  
时光飞逝，随着婚礼日期的逐渐逼近，John才惊恐地意识到他犯了一生中最大的错误。  
他未来的妻子永远无法取代Sherlock Holmes在他心中的地位。John意识到这一点后，每天都会在床上辗转反侧，企图把自己最真实的想法锁在内心的最深处——他已经没有办法再回头了①。  
而Sherlock只是接受了John所要面对的现实，他并没有打算再牵涉到他们三个的事情中去。  
毕竟，John一直想要一个家庭和一个孩子，那么他现在到底在后悔什么呢?  
但是即便是这样，John也并没有非常不安，而让他最不安的是，就连Mrs. Hudson都知道Sherlock变成了什么样，他却根本一无所知。

①楼主注：这里作者一语双关，John不仅仅是后悔自己这么快就决定了要结婚，没有再回头的余地，也是在想为什么自己会对Sherlock如此迷恋，以至于无法自拔。

然而在发生变化之后的Sherlock激起了John的私欲。他温柔而温暖的微笑，以及对John以外的人感兴趣的这件事，简直让John快要疯了。  
但John很明白这一切都不是因为他，在他面前，Sherlock还是像过去那样彬彬有礼。他们两兄弟这两年之间的关系发生了什么变化，John并不知道。  
但他在心里感受到他和Sherlock之间的关系已经发生了变化。  
John总有种预感他即将永远失去Sherlock了。  
大喜之日终于到来。John带着一丝欣喜和隐隐的不安走进了殿堂。  
John十分害怕被人他心里对这段婚姻的不确定的感觉。

最终John接受了这样一个事实：他对Sherlock的感情是永远不可能得到回应的。  
其实这个事实本来应该在他们刚认识的时候他就应该认识到的，然而John的希望总是像幽灵般不切实际。  
Sherlock的身上的确发生了很多变化，这一点他身边的朋友们都有目共睹，而他在婚礼上的讲话让全场的嘉宾们都热泪盈眶，这一事实无疑证明了Sherlock更有人情味这一点了。  
当Sherlock结束致辞时，John一时冲动，忍不住拥抱了他的朋友。他的心被痛苦刺痛了，他设法把目光从自己的朋友身上移开——他害怕被他看出自己最真实的想法。  
后来，当Sherlock演奏的优美的音乐从大厅里倾泻而下时，John只是望着他的朋友，无法把目光移开。他演奏得如此真诚和坦率，在每个和弦中都融入了个人情感，让在场的人们都忍不住为之而泣。听着这优美的乐声，John只能努力把心里的苦涩咽到肚子里。  
他看到妻子用一种好奇的目光望向他，他只是摇了摇头。  
“Mary没事的，我很好。”  
当最后的和弦响起时，一阵雷鸣般的掌声淹没了周围所有其它无关紧要的声音。  
Sherlock把手放在胸口，望向这对新婚夫妇。John才终于发现，在筹备婚礼的这么多天过去后，Sherlock第一次露出温暖的微笑，即便这个笑容的主人此刻十分心不在焉。  
John突然意识到，一切都结束了。  
Sherlock虽然人在这里参加着他最好的朋友的婚礼，但John看出他的思绪早已飞向了别的地方。

Sherlock在大厅的不同地方和客人们谈话，过了几分钟后突然消失了。John很快就发现了这一点，便和Mary说了几句后就急忙去找他。  
七月里一个温暖的傍晚，John闻到了醉人的花香和感受到了傍晚清新的空气。他深吸了一口气，环顾四周。他看到附近停着一辆黑色轿车，便知道是谁来了。  
嫉妒的浪潮冲击着太阳穴，使他怒火中烧。John试图不引人注意地走到大楼的阴暗处。  
两人静静地站在那里，慢慢地吐出灰蒙蒙的香烟烟雾。

“一切都顺利吗？我说的是他们的婚礼。”Mycroft边问边看向John藏身的那座大楼。  
Sherlock深吸了口烟，微微把头向后仰了仰。  
“无聊至极。”在黑暗中，John听出了他声音里的讽刺。  
Sherlock转过身来面向他的哥哥。  
“我还以为你会来祝贺这对新婚夫妇呢。”他轻声笑着说。  
“Sherlock，你觉得我像是那种会专门开车过来祝贺新婚夫妇的人吗?”Mycroft咧嘴一笑作为回应。  
“不，看上去不像，”Sherlock低声说道，从Mycroft的指间抽走了那支香烟，随即把它灭了。

Sherlock猛地抬起头，看着对方的眼睛，John看见他的朋友向前迈了一步，吻上了Mycroft的嘴唇。  
那个场面让John嫉妒得疯狂。  
Sherlock的大衣立刻被对方强壮的手紧紧攥住，Mycroft也在用力回应着弟弟的热情。在暮色渐浓的寂静中，John能够清楚地听到他们的呻*吟声，声音里充满了对彼此的渴望和激情。  
John的冷汗顺着僵硬的后背往下流。  
他感觉自己的的视线开始变得模糊，眼前所有的东西都开始慢慢融化。  
他突然意识到这才是真相，和现实。  
John根本没有意识到自己全身都在发抖，不仅仅是夜晚的温度，更多的是因为震惊和痛苦。  
Sherlock又往后微微退了一下，用柔软的嘴唇碰了碰Mycroft的脖子，低声说道:  
“Oh Lord，Mike，please.”（楼主注：大家都看得懂的我觉得用英文表达比较好，中文感觉尺度有点大了，不过其实只是因为楼主不太习惯翻译这种情节orz）

即使在黑暗中，John也感受到了Sherlock浑身都在颤抖，他紧张地抓住Mycroft的肩膀，毫不犹豫地让他在自己裸露的锁骨上印下一个吻。  
Mycroft微笑着看着自己的弟弟，亲了一下他的下巴，然后便让自己抽离了他的身体。  
Sherlock揉了揉自己蓬乱的卷发，笑着看了看大楼，便打开车门坐在副驾驶座上。  
Mycroft绕过轿车的车尾时，眯着眼看了看John藏身的地方，露出一个若有若无的恶魔般的坏笑。

John意识到Mycroft知道他的存在，也知道他早就知道自己在这看着。  
这样一个表情说明了Mycroft很清楚地知道John现在的感受——当然了，没有什么事情是Mycroft不知道的，他总是知道一切，不是吗？  
但是John很清楚自己已经错过了机会，现在面前有一座冰山挡住了他的去路，而且无论如何都会把他压垮，因为Mycroft Holmes永远都是能够得到自己想要的一切，很明显Sherlock现在是他的了，John对此深信不疑。  
随着轮胎的沙沙声，轿车驶离了停车场，消失在夜色中。  
这是John第一次想要继续站在这里，去感受空气中仍残留着的香烟的苦味，至少这样可以抑制住他内心的痛苦。  
就在那一刹那，John似乎感觉到戒指的那冰冷的金属感正在他的指间弥漫开来。他看了看自己的手，突然觉得那一丝金光真是碍眼，于是他便摘下了戒指，并把它藏在了裤子口袋里。  
“嘿你知道吗？你输了这场战争。”John苦笑着对自己说着，然后回到了大厅里宾客们的身边。

——END——


End file.
